


in the light now

by TryingToScribble



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, FIx It, I refuse to believe that these 2 don't get a happy ending, Kinda, it works, just think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wakes Bea up and she's not where she expects to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the light now

Light burned through her closed eyes as she started to wake and it made her scrunch them closed even tighter. She reached at the blanket draped around her middle and tugged it up and over her shoulders.

“Bea.”

She groaned in discontent and pushed her face further into her pillow.

“Bea!” The voice was right beside her ear the second time and she jumped but didn’t answer except to ground out another low sound of protest.

“Bea, you got to get up.”

The voice sounded urgent but Bea couldn’t bring herself to care when it was warm in her bed for once. “Go ‘way.” She replied when a poking in her side began to get irritating. “And turn the light off.”

The sound of someone moving behind her stopped her from falling back asleep but it was the reply that had her cracking open her eyes. “The light isn’t on. It’s the middle of the day.”

Allie was stood next to her bed, bent at the middle to lean closer to Bea. “Quit teasing me and grab the lights, Al. I’m too tired for it today.” She spoke in a tired whisper. Allie bent her knees so she was level with Bea rather than hovering over her. There was a confused expression on her face and Bea decided she didn’t like the frown lines it made.

“It’s the light from the window, love.” Allie pointed behind her with a thumb. “Look.”

Bea tilted her head so she could see beyond Allie’s shoulder and prove for herself that she was lying. “That’s not possible. The light from the cell window doesn’t reach my bed.” She began to explain in exasperation but she made a choked, surprised sound when she saw the window. Then the curtains. And the rest of the room.

She wasn’t in her cell. This was not Wentworth, and it definitely wasn’t a prison.

“What’s the matter, Bea? Are you feeling alright?” Allie asked in concern, her hand coming up to stroke back Bea’s hair and feel the temperature of her forehead.

“Where are we?” Bea was confused and scared and she didn’t like it. “Why are we here?” She pushed herself up onto her elbows but didn’t push Allie away.

Allie sat back on her heels and moved her hand to cover Bea’s and twine their fingers. “We’re home, Bea. Where you’re supposed to be. With me.”

“But…” Bea was really damn confused. “But we’re in prison. Wentworth. We’re in Wentworth.” She must be dreaming. She said as much to dream Allie.

Allie just smiled a sweet smile and pulled Bea up to standing with the hand she was already holding. With her other hand she reached out to brush her fingers across Bea’s cheek. “We’re not dreaming. We got away from there. That place.” She almost spat the last word but gentled herself so as not to alarm Bea any further. “We’re safe and together now. No one can change that here.” Her hand cupped Bea’s cheek and she leant in slowly. “You don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

Bea didn’t think that answered any of her questions but it made her relax a little more. “I don’t understand.” She admitted quietly and pushed her cheek into the touch.

“You don’t need to, babe.” Was her only answer before their lips met and Bea stopped caring.


End file.
